percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 16
Frozen Fire-Chapter 16 2 days till we attack the base, or HQ... or whatever they call it. For the first time, I realised the force I was facing. This deity they call ''him, ''just listening to his thoughts I could feel how powerful he was, imagine if I met him in person. For the first time, I realised that maybe if I went into this base, I am never come out alive. For the first time, I was afraid. Because of that, these next few days I went to visit the people I knew. If I dead in three days, I want to have at least be able to say goodbye to them. I visited Old man Jenkins at the bookstore, it was the place where I had taken a part time job. Ol' man Jenkins was a kind man, he was around 65 years of age but was as active as a 20 year old. His regal brown hair had slighty turned grey over the years. But other than that, he had no signs of age. He's smile was kind and motivating, it told you that he believes in you and wants you to do your best. I looked up to him, he was a man that you couldn't help but like. "Christopher! Welcome!" He greeted me like I was his own son, not an employee. "Morning Mr J." I replied cheerfully. "Today's a slow day so I might close the shop early, I just need you to help me move these boxes to the back then you can have the rest of the day off." "Alright." I picked up one of the boxes and began walking towards the backdoor. I was about to open the door, when it was opened by Susan who was on the other side. Susan was Ol' man Jenkins's youngest daughter, she only around 15 years old. She looked like her father, brown hair, lovely green eyes and tanned skin. I will admit that she was one of reasons why I spent so much time here, but I didn't tell her that I liked her. I was immortal, I couldn't age. And being 16 when I became immortal, I wasn't legally allowed to marry. And after Dellilah....I couldn't bring myself to love anymore, I just....couldn't. "Oh sorry!" Susan said as she moved out of the way, to let me walk through the door. "Thanks." It was noon by the time I finished carrying the boxes. Ol' man Jenkins invited me for lunch, just sandwiches nothing esle. We ate in silence until I decided to break the silence. "Mr J, I'm gonna have to take a break and if I don't come back from this break-" I paused making sure to choose my words carefully. "I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. I'm serious, I just want to say that." Ol' man Jenkins raised an eyebrow. "What is this about Christopher?" "Nothing, I'm just gonna have to go away for a while, and I might not come back." "What happened? I can help you know." "No! I mean it's okay, it's something I have to do on my own....Mom problems." Which technically wasn't a lie. "Alright then. But I expect you to come back. Your always welcome here Chris." He smiled at me. "And I'm getting old, I can barely keep up with you youngsters." Nodding towards me and Susan. "So I need your help." It's been so long since I felt this feeling, the feeling of being accepted, not being treated like a freak or something that you should be scared of, just being treated like a friend. Susan walked me out of the store. Before leaving she put her hand on my shoulder, "Hey....uhmm..come back soon okay?" I was it me or was she blushing? I smiled. "I'll will." "Promise?" I heistated. "Promise." I walked away thinking about the promise that I might not be able to keep. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 17|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page